How did he?
by Rejected N
Summary: Found in a complicated situation,defeated by Skulker and saved by someone he would never have ce life isn't it? A short one-shot about Phantom being saved by someone not exactly evil. This is my first one-shot so please no flames!


**One, one, one, run cat... run.**

Escape... That was the only word in his mind right now. He needed an escape, something to keep his enemy busy long enough for him to escape. Everything went wrong for him these days... It was just another day in his so called ordinary life, one ghost here one ghost there ' _Man I'm breaking a record or something everyday more ghosts are coming into the human realm I swear they're doing this just to annoy me!_ ' thought the ghostly hero while patroling the city for the tenth time that night ' _I could be sleeping in my warm bed or play video games heck i could be doing my homework for once but nooo... The ghosts just love to ruin my life_ '. If he was a bit more careful he would have noticed the metalic ghost following him and he could have reacted on time.

 **Two, two... two, the dog is after you...**

He had no time to avoid that big ectoplasmic blast that hit him right in the chest. Once the blast made contact with his skin he felt a great amount of pain and he could hardly breathe. He fell and landed right in the park unable to move a muscle due to the pain. After what felt like an eternity he focused on opening his eyes only succeding in opening one of them the only thing he could see was a big metalic blurr. Skulker. Skulker was the one that shot him and was now flying in his direction probably to finish the job. By the time Skulker got infront of him he could hardly see or hear anything for that matter but he did notice that Skulker started talking about something he couldn't understand clearly ' _I always forget he can upgrade I need to note that... If i survive of course. Hmm he probably talks about what a great hunter he is. It's not like i have something better to do than lie on the ground with probably a few broken ribs listening to the all powerfull ghost hunter_ ' he thought with sarcasm. Second passed and then minutes, the pain was growing every second and Skulker was not much of a help. The worst part however was that the poor ghost boy was so unfocused he was unable to reply to anything the hunter said ' _Man i had some good puns in store for him well it wasn't meant to be if it wasn't for the fact I'm feeling a bit light headed i would have kicked his butt... Why am i not healing yet? And why aren't my friends searching for me yet? i mean in my opinion it fells like it's been hours since Skulker is talking alone and you know i'm a bit hard to miss i mean white hair and glowing I'm definetly not good at hidding my self. You know what... I think I'm gonna close my eyes now just for a second_ ' The last things he saw was a metalic fist ready to punch him and then all he saw was black.

 **Three, three, three, bird's on the tree**

Many would say that Klemper is just an annoying ghost searching for a friend to annoy. In fact none of this is true, well not all of it, even before death when Klemper was a little boy he was a lonely kid, his parents being always busy and the other kids his age refusing him because he was a 's why even after death all he wants is a friend, which is part of his obsession, and since all the ghost declined him (or in some circumstances shoved him away in painfull ways) he decided to try his luck again in the human world. So here he was now, at what was probably the Amity Park park floating in the air and searching for any human beings. Thats when he saw the battle between Skulker and Phantom, well not really a fight, Phantom is already on the ground barely consciouns while Skulker is talking alone about what a great hunter he a few minutes Klemper was already tired of Skulker's never ending speech that he decided to save the ghost kid from the claws of this cruel punishment ' _Alright i think that kid has had enough of pain from that blast no need to add unecesarry speeches from Skulker 'The All Powerfull'_ ' But the moment he saw Skulker raising his fist he knew exactly what to do. So he started flying as fast as he could.

 **Four, four, four, fox on the floor...**

He woke up feeling a big pain in his chest. He tried remembering what hit him but his mind was blank so he did the most logical thing opened his eyes to see where he was. After a few moments of seeing everything blurr he realized he was in his room, now sitting on his bed. That when everything came back to him ' _I so hate Skulker right now I swear his upgradings are going to fully kill me some day I need to be more careful... Wait a minute i remember being hit, and then being on the ground and then everything was black... Next thing i remember was waking up here and that burn on my chest (I just know I have one now) clearly tells me i wasn't dreaming... So how did i got here?_ ' That's when like magic a folded letter fell from his jeans pocket and fell on the floor. He picked it up and looked at it ' _Man what a horrible writting_ ' " **Dear Phantom, I was looking for a friend and came to search for a humam one thats when i saw you getting beaten by Skulker, and I was sorry for you for having to hear Skulker talking to himself so I rescued you from that horrible speech. Will you be my friend?** ".After he realized that he was saved by Klemper ' _Wow saved by Klemper, am i that weak? Huh nevermind, well I better thank him next time i see him by not sucking him in the thermos_ ' So as he dressed up ready to start a new day a thought struck him ' _Wait a bit how did Klemper knows where i live...?_ '


End file.
